Batallas en parejas
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: A lo lejos se ve un chico caminar emocionado por llegar a su casa llegando. A su casa por la preocupación de no ver visto a su mama en mucho más tiempo lejos de su casa grito al llegar a la puerta (llegue mama) pero nadie le abrió el a abrir la puerta un delicioso aroma venia de la cocina que se ese aroma de pronto ve a una chica y le habló con una vez suave Hola Ash ¿Quetal estás?


_**Fic:**_

 _ **Una Batalla entre Pareja**_

 _ **Hecho por**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Jessica.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos una historia nueva que estoy elaborando con, mi amiga Jessica espero que les guste este nuevo fic espero que les guste, mucho nuestra historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 de Regresó a Kanto.**_

 _ **A lo lejos se ve un chico caminar emocionado por llegar a su casa llegando. A su casa por la preocupación de no ver visto a su mama en mucho más tiempo lejos de su casa grito al llegar a la puerta (llegue mama) pero nadie le abrió el a abrir la puerta un delicioso aroma venia de la cocina que se ese aroma de pronto ve a una chica y le habló con una vez suave Hola Ash el se quedo asombrado de verla a ella le dice que pasa te esperábamos para dentro de 3 meses ella le dice hola Pikachu. El emocionado por ver a su mejor amiga salto a sus brazos emocionado ella lo abrazo de pronto pero que bueno que hayas. Venido Ash pero tu mama no está llega dentro de 3 horas. Yo solo cuido la casa y a Mister Mime dijo ella de ves de estar cansaba por el viaje le dije ella a Ash si a si es Misty a si que ella toma su mano y lo llevo a la sala de bebes de tener hambre o sed le dijo solo me puedes traer un vasos de agua ella encantada fue a la cocina y le llevó una jara de limonada fresca y dos vasos gracias Misty le dijo Ash.**_

—Me gustaría saber como te a ido en el gimnasio como líder de gimnasio debes de tener manchas responsabilidades le dijo Ash a Misty y ella le dijo si pero ahora yo he estado muy responsable por que pronto abra un torneo de gimnasios. Y me he puesto a entrenar.

— Y me estoy esforzando Ash asombrado de ella y de lo fuerte que se estaba haciendo pero tengo un problema Ash le dijo Misty tiene que ser en parejas y yo le había dicho a Tracey pero el mi hermana Daisy están de vacaciones festejando 6 meses de novios Ash asombrado pregunto. Y cuando es que Tracey y tu hermana se hicieron novios Misty respondió a sido el único que nos a ayudado en el gimnasio y mi hermana y el son muy unidos, Dijo Misty un poco melancólica.

—pero que haces entrenando aquí en pueblo paleta la mayoría de los entrenadores No llegan dijo Ash a Misty.

—si lo se pero me dijeron que mañana llega nieto del profesor Oak Ash respondió. —Gary por que él por qué no me lo pediste a mi yo soy tu amigo también o eso yo pensé le dijo Ash a Misty le respondió.

—yo también quiero que seas mi pareja Ash en el torneo pero no sabia cuando llega rías dijo Misty y a demás tu no tomas nada enserio, un poco molesta Ash le contestó.

—que yo no tomó nada enserio debes de estar bromeando y Misty grito diciendo.

—si tú no tomas nada en serio y de repente Ash sujetos su mano.

—le digo quizás no lo sabes pero yo soy mejor cada vez más y también Soy valiente Misty.

—Por eso me atrevo a decirte que eres la chica que vive en mi corazón he conocido a muchas chicas en el camino me pude haber llegado a enamorar de ellas pero no pasó mi corazón nunca se enamoró de ninguna de esas chicas porque ella nunca fueron, solo eres tú la persona que yo más amo pero no quería quedar como un tonto porque yo siempre te miraba y decía que como si siempre me regañaba o me gritabas, tu me decías que no podría s sentir algo así. una noche mientras hablaba con Brock.

—me dijo que eso era amor pero qué tenía que ver si en realidad era eso posible porque si no te podía lastimar a ti Misty le dijo Ash Misty asombrada por lo que Ash le había revelado le dijo a Ash.

—Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes lo hubiéramos solucionado me hubiera quedado contigo te hubiera apoyado en todas las batallas Ash le contesto,

—No Misty yo no quería que tú renunciaras a tus sueños y tampoco a que fueras una líder del gimnasio yo quería que tú pudieras siguieras tus sueños y que yo y Pikachu también fuéramos fuertes para ti después de la confesión qué Ash le hizo a Misty y Ella le dice a él

—y el tiempo no me ha cambiado Ash yo todavía siento lo mismo por ti a Ash no soltaba su mano y le dijo sonriendo.

—intentémoslo Misty sé que el camino va a ser difícil pero no imposible si tú me das la oportunidad yo no te voy a dejar otra vez Misty.

—Sonriendo dijo si abrazando a Ash se puso un poco rojo al darle un abrazo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la sorpresa de Ash al ver a su mamá diciendo me encontré en el camino hacia acá a tus amigos.

—déjame presentarla le dijo Ash a Misty aún Tomados de las manos él es Clemont líder del gimnasio Luminalia y ella es su hermanita.

—Gusto en conocerte le dijo Serena yo no sabía qué Ash tuviera una hermana.

—Misty asombrada le dice que yo no soy hermana de Ash.

—y Ash responde ella es Misty mi novia y es líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste Serena se quedó pasmada al ver que Ash les había dicho con mucho orgullo lo de su relación con Misty.

—felicidades le dijo Clemont a su amigo Ash.

—Bonnie la hermana de Clemont abrazo Ha Ash y a Misty sonriendo y felicitando a los dos. pero no.

—Pero no Pensarán quedarse parados pásenle a la sala dijo Misty a los amigos de Ash yo dijo Misty.

—yo y Ash subiremos las maletas se encontraron a la mamá de Ash.

—y Ash le dijo mama yo te quiero decir algo.

—si dime hijo Misty y yo somos novios y quería que lo supieras la mama. con lágrimas en sus ojos los abrazos a los dos.

—y les dijo Ash Misty quiero pedirles que se cuiden el uno del otro por favor yo sabía que este día llegaría la primera novia d mi adorado hijo, Ash intenta no discutir por todo y apoya a ella es una gran persona y una chica muy linda depende de ti Ash que todo funciones entre ustedes Serena hablando con Clemont le dice.

—No puedo creerlo Cómo puedo pasar qué Ash y esa chica sean novios yo quise ser mejor persona para que él para qué este orgulloso de mi.

—Clemont le contesta a Serena el nunca tedio esperanza de qué el sentía lo mismo que tú, y él ya tomó su decisión si lo quieres o lo amas como dices deja que sean felices.

 _ **Serena un tanto molesta pero a la ves sabia que Clemont, tenia la razón y le dije Clemont solo te voy a decir que si eso no funciona yo estaré hay para apoyarlo y voy a hacer todo lo posible para enamorarlo y que el se de cuenta de todo lo que hago por el y que haría por el lo que fuera lo que sea Clemont. Un poco preocupado por la decisión de Serena Clemont le dice a Serena.**_

—si esta bien pero no fuerzes las cosas Ash se le ve que la quiere demasiado y por ella haría todo.

 _ **Y de pronto bajo Ash y Misty tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes ya subimos las maletas dijo**_

—Misty y ten dimos las camas Muchas gracias dijo Clemont.

 _Ash muy feliz le dice a sus amigos sobre el torneo al que se presentarán estoy emocionado y Misty vamos a dar todo para Ganar._

— Y nos vemos a esforzaremos al máximo verdad Misty.

— si Ash a demás va a ser la primera presentación como novios en el torneo y abra líderes. De Gimnasio muy Fuertes dijo Misty emocionada, Clemont feliz por ellos dijo.

— yo y mi hermana Bonney vamos a participar juntos Bonny un poco asustada dijo si también como tu voy a ser la mejor maestra pokemon verdad Clemont si Bonny.

 _Serena un poco desconcertada por lo de Ash se quedo un rato callada_

—¿oye Clemont que te parece si te llevo a conocer al profesor Oak y a mis pokemon? Si claro dijo, Clemont.

—vamos Bonny tu también vas Misty.

—NO tengo que ayudarle a. Preparar la cena con la mamá de Ash y después entrenare un rato pero vallan ustedes dijo Misty sonriendo.

— y tu Serena. Dijo Ash.

— no yo voy a ensayar para una exhibición pokemon dijo Serena bueno nos vemos.

Te veo mas tarde Misty y le dio un beso a Misty, al rato cuando Clemont, Bonny y Ash se avían ido entra Serena. A platicar con Misty.

— Hola oye me gustaría hablar contigo dijo Serena.

—si dime sabes quiero darte las gracias por apoyar a Ash en su viaje y además contó que tu y Clemont ayudaste mucho en especial cuando se enfermo espero y seamos muy buenas amigas al igual que a ti a mi también me gusta la ropa la moda gracias por lo de Ash Serena Misty le dijo con una sonrisa.

—si será si en verdad no lo hice por ti lo hice por Ash dijo serena un poco exaltada.

—Pero por qué me hablas así serena ten respeto.

—Perdona Misty.

—Yo quiero saber desde hace cuanto que se conocen tu y Ash.

—bueno Ash tomo mi bicicleta sin permiso y la destruyó y de echo de ahí seguimos el viaje juntos por un tiempo asta que mis hermanas se fueron de viaje yo me quede a cargo del Gimnasio y a hora que soy Líder, De Gimnasio tengo responsabilidades y yo odio admitirlo pero Ash a cambiado y yo pienso que Cómo tu eres amiga de Ash espero y tu y yo seamos muy buenas amigas dijo Misty a serena.

—Sí eso espero Misty bueno voy a practicar por que tenemos una exhibición en unos meses y queremos calificar le dijo Serena a Misty, y ella entendió.

 _ **Al salir Serena Bonny entra asustada y diciéndole a Misty que la ayude Misty por favor tienes que ayudarme No pensé que lo lograría solo pensé que dedeney debí entrenar un poco y paso atrape un pokemon yo sola pero cuando lo saque para verlo el evolución y lo devolví a su Pokebola por que si Clemont lo ve se va a enojar con migo a demás se hizo enorme Cómo un monstruo pero me parece muy lindo a mi pero a mi hermano Clemont le va a dar un ataque cuando lo vea que hago Misty es un pokemon que atrape en el mar que esta cerca de aquí Misty un poco asustada por que Bonny le dijo que era gigante le dijo vamos a ver que te parece si lo sacamos cerca del mar y tenemos una batalla tengo dos pokemon a la mano y uno es grande mi Gyardos y mi Corsola podrán con ese y ya verás que voy a enseñarte lo que pueda saber y cuando llegaron al mar saco al pokemon.**_

—Hay no dijo Misty es un Gyarados Bonny le dice Misty.

— Y me podrías ayudar si Misty no hay problema Gyarados también tengo uno.

— Y Yo que estaba asustada yo te puedo decir por experiencia propia que tienes que confiar en el y tienes que hacer que confíe en ti y el te obedecerá.

—Gracias Misty sabes quiero que Gyarados y dennde participan juntos en el torneo para que Clemont este orgulloso de mi y demostrarle a Ash ya que el y Clemont un día Ash le dijo que como el era hijo único iban a ser como hermanos.

—Y yo también dijo Misty emocionada y yo te voy a ayudar le dijo Misty dándole un abrazo cando Ash y Clemont las ven muy contentas cerca del mar.

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, y este nuevo fics, será publicado semanas después del Pokeshipping, espero que les gusten este nuevo fic. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Les doy gracias a todos los escritores, sus escritos me han servido mucho de ayuda para inspirarme, cuando no podía continuar, eh de sus escritos que he tenido su mis ideas para poder continuar, mis historias.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debito autora o [or].**_


End file.
